Punisher
Punisher War Journal is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Punisher War Journal #14: 12 Dec 2007 Current Issue :Punisher War Journal #15: 09 Jan 2008 Next Issue :Punisher War Journal #16: 13 Feb 2008 Status Monthly on-going series. The Punisher also appears monthly in the MAX series Punisher. Characters Main Characters *'Frank Castle/The Punisher' - After his family died who were killed by the mob when they witnessed a Mafia gangland execution in New York City's Central Park, Vietnam vet Frank has dedicated his life to killing every mobster & gangster. - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Punisher War Journal #15 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Punisher War Journal #14 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 1: Civil War' - Collects #1-4. "With Civil War in full throttle mode, Frank Castle is feeling the heat. His safe houses have been raided and his munitions seized, and he’s square in the crosshairs of a Marvel Universe big gun who always gets his man. Until now, this wasn’t Frank’s war. But when spandex-clad baddies start carrying badges – well, let's just say that’s something the Punisher can’t abide." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127755 *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 2: Goin' Out West' - Collects #5-9. "The Bushwacker has taken a hostage in the heart of Times Square. With every TV camera in the world rolling, it’s New York City’s biggest nightmare, and it’s coming down live. As G.W. Bridge watches the worst day of his life uncoil in real time, a lone beat cop is the only thing that’s keeping Bushwacker in check... and when Bushwacker demands to see Frank Castle... well, that’s when things get really interesting." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128522 Paperbacks *'Punisher War Journal, vol. 1: Civil War' - Collects #1-4. "With Civil War in full throttle mode, Frank Castle is feeling the heat. His safe houses have been raided and his munitions seized, and he’s square in the crosshairs of a Marvel Universe big gun who always gets his man. Until now, this wasn’t Frank’s war. But when spandex-clad baddies start carrying badges – well, let's just say that’s something the Punisher can’t abide." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123156 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Matt Fraction. Artist: Ariel Olivetti The Punisher created by Gerry Conway, Ross Andru & John Romita, Sr. Publishing History First published in 2006. A previous Punisher War Journal series was published for 80 issues from 1988–1995. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Punisher War Journal #16: 13 Feb 2008 :Punisher War Journal #17: 12 Mar 2008 News & Features * 02 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12010 Hunting the Hunter: Fraction talks Punisher War Journal] * 10 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=124769 WW Chicago: Cory Walking on Tackling Punisher War Journal] * 12 Apr 2007 - Wordballoon: Matt Fraction, and The Punisher's One Man War (audio) * 01 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9831 Soldiering On: Fraction Talks Punisher War Journal] * 14 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Funerals, Punisher & Iron Fist * 08 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Far-From-Predictable Writer * 18 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6926 WWLA Day Two: Matt Fraction talks Punisher: War Journal] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:The Punisher War Journal Category:Super-Hero